The Nostalgia Critic Finds Love
by xXx.The Black Knight.xXx
Summary: Post-To Boldly Flee. The Nostalgia Critic discovers an internet reviewer called the FanFic Critic. After doing a co-review with her, the Nostalgia Critic finds out that he has fallen in love with her. Will the FanFic Critic fall in love with him as well? Rated M for language and suggestive themes in later chapters. Nostalgia Critic/FanFic Critic
1. A New Calling

**AN: I am back from the dead, bitches! Since the return of the famous Nostalgia Critic, I have noticed that his character has changed for the good. He kind of reminds me a bit of the FanFic Critic post-killing Susan. So, this story is going to be about them hooking up! Enjoy! XD  
**

The Nostalgia Critic looks longingly out his window. Even since his return, he felt like a changed man. He was more caring, more thoughtful, and more alive. What he was missing, though, was love.

Letting out a sigh, the Nostalgia Critic made his way over to his laptop. It was his off-week. So, he decided that he would surf YouTube to see if there were any up-and-coming internet reviewers. He has felt very disconnected to his fellow friends from TGWTG since his return. So, finding a new friend would be nice.

He typed in the word "Critic" into the search engine on YouTube. The first result fascinated him. It was of someone called the FanFic Critic.

...

It took him a very long time, but he managed to catch up with the FanFic Critic's show. Watching 199 episodes all at once would normally kill some people, but not the Nostalgia Critic. He was amazed at this woman and her willfulness to read such atrocities! He was also fascinated by how complex she was. To watch her grow mentally as her show progressed was fascinating. From being some kill-happy lunatic in the beginning to this guilt-ridden but caring sisterly figure at the end, it was quite an amazing thing to see. Yes, she has made her fair share of mistakes. But hasn't everyone?

The Nostalgia Critic knew it wouldn't be fair to judge her for her past mistakes because he has made plenty of his own. He was such a heartless person before he "died". His Purgatory helped him grow as a person. The same could be said for the FanFic Critic when she had killed her cousin. She had taken death for granted and thought it would be fine with the Dragon Balls around. Seeing her cousin become insane because of it changed the FanFic Critic for the good. Both he and the FanFic Critic had changed for the good.

Getting up from his chair, the Nostalgia Critic now knew what his next review would be. He was going to review the Lost in Austen mini series, which is about this young woman who gets swapped with the main character from the book Pride and Prejudice. In other words, this mini series is a self-insert fanfiction made into film. It would be perfect to review alongside the FanFic Critic. This would be his first co-review with another internet reviewer since his "death". It would also be his first co-review with someone who isn't famous. It would be a nice change of pace.

He quickly searched for a good sized suit case. When he found one, he threw several of his white shirts, three pairs of jeans, some pairs of socks, and several of his boxers inside of it. Slamming it shut, the Nostalgia Critic picked it up and carried it with him outside to his car. He smiles as he buckles himself in. Despite the long drive ahead of him, he is in good spirits. Turning the car on triumphantly, the Nostalgia Critic starts his long drive to his destination: New England.

* * *

**I don't know where the FanFic Critic lives. I assume it's somewhere in New England. Even if that's not the case, oh well! it's called fanfiction for a reason, folks!  
**


	2. The Meeting

**Well, I am shocked! The FanFic Critic actually left a review! After what happened between us last year, I did not expect her to leave a review! Thanks, ma'am. I know you're still mad and I can't blame you. I promise that I have changed for the good. I can't wait for you to air your 200th episode!**

**Anyway, folks, let's move on to the story itself!**

* * *

The Nostalgia Critic walks confidently up to the door of the FanFic Critic's house. He is excited to be reviewing such an obscure, yet nostalgic film with a new reviewer. Well, she isn't really new, the Nostalgia Critic corrects himself in his head. She has been on the internet for a few years now, technically four if you count her MySpace days. Yes, he did a lot of research on this reviewer. The Nostalgia Critic pauses at the door as this thought crosses his mind. He has never invested this much time into researching someone before, let alone a non-TGWTG internet reviewer. The Nostalgia Critic shakes his head. He has changed a lot since his "death". So, there really isn't anything odd about this, is there...?

*KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK*

The Nostalgia Critic stands up straighter as he waits for someone to open the door. He is well aware of the FanFic Critic's doppelganger of a cousin, Susan. If she answers the door, he will just politely ask if the FanFic Critic is home. There's a good chance that Susan does not even know who he is. He knows that the FanFic Critic is aware of who he is seeing she has reviewed a few fanfics about him. The Nostalgia Critic shudders at the thought of the fanfic that slashed him with the Angry Video Game Nerd.

The Nostalgia Critic snaps out of his thoughts when the door opens up. He turns his gaze down slightly to make eye contact with Susan. She looks him over with a deadpan expression upon her face.

"May I help you?" She asks politely. The Nostalgia Critic clears his throat nervously.

"Um, yes...is the FanFic Critic-erm-Meg home?"

"Yes, she is. Though I'm afraid that she's in the middle of a review at the moment. Can you spare the time to wait for her to finish?"

"Yeah, I can wait. Thank you." The Nostalgia Critic follows Susan into the house. Susan leads him into the living room and offers him a seat on the couch.

"The fanfic she's reviewing is a doozy, I'm afraid. It may be a while," Susan says with a hint of concern in her voice. The Nostalgia Critic watches her as she casts a glance to the ceiling above. He frowns, wishing that he could have someone to care for him as much as Susan cares for the FanFic Critic.

"Would you like a cuppa?" Susan asks the Nostalgia Critic, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Cuppa?" He asks in confusion.

"Sorry, dear. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

"I do apologize...I forget that you Yankees don't use that word. Meg is used to me using it, though," Susan says with a slight chuckle. Before the Nostalgia Critic can say a word, Susan leaves the room to make some tea. The Nostalgia Critic fiddles with his hands as he looks around the living room. There are several pictures of both the FanFic Critic and Susan throughout the room. The Nostalgia Critic notices this one picture of the FanFic Critic where she isn't in her reviewing attire and that her hair is down. She is smiling in the photo. it's not her usual crazy smile, but a nice and natural smile. The Nostalgia Critic has to admit that she is quite beautiful.

"Here you go, dear." The Nostalgia Critic jumped slightly at the sound of Susan's voice. He must've been staring at that picture for a while.

"Thank you, Susan." Susan looks at the Nostalgia Critic for a moment.

"I would ask how you know my name but, then again, I assume that you are an associate of my cousin and have seen me on her webshow."

"I'm not exactly an associate...just a fellow internet reviewer. I take it that you don't know me, huh?" The Nostalgia Critic asks. He is pretty happy that there is still some people who don't know who he is.

"I will admit that you look familiar. Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Susan asks as she gears up to take a sip of her tea.

"I am the Nostalgia Critic," he answers. Susan's eyes widen slightly but her overall facial expression remains the same.

"Aren't you really famous?" She asks him. The Nostalgia Critic shrugs.

"I guess you can say so."

"My word...you sure will be a shock for Meg. May I ask why you want to see her?"

"Well, I was hoping that she would review a mini series with me. You see, this mini series is practically a fanfiction made into film," the Nostalgia Critic answers. Susan looks intrigued.

"Fascinating...what's the film called?"

"Lost in Austen." Susan's eyes narrow in such a way that the Nostalgia Critic is afraid that she may kill him.

"That bloody atrocity?! Argh! It's mere existence makes me want to puke!" Susan grumbles. She takes another sip of her tea to ease herself.

"That bad?" The Nostalgia Critic asks.

"Yes. You two will need all of the luck you can get to get through that garbage. Anyway, I am going to go and check up on Meg. She should be done soon. Sit tight, okay?"

"Sure thing," the Nostalgia Critic answers with a hint of nervousness in his voice. He watches Susan leave the room and ascend up the stairs. The Nostalgia Critic straightens his tie and adjusts his hat. He doesn't know why he is so nervous. Perhaps it's because he's working with someone new? He's not sure. All he knows is that he wants to leave a good first impression. His ears perk when he hears the FanFic Critic's voice from upstairs.

"...yeah, the fanfic was absolute shit. So, you said I have a visitor downstairs?"

"Yes. He's in the living room," Susan answers. There is no response from the FanFic Critic immediately, making the Nostalgia Critic nervous yet again.

"...it isn't that random, creepy guy, is it?"

"Of course not! I made it so that he would never bother us again." The Nostalgia Critic assumes that the FanFic Critic is wearing the same horrified look that he is wearing on his face upon hearing what Susan just said.

"...okay, then. Who is it?" The Nostalgia Critic stiffens up.

"You'll see when you go down there. Let's not keep the gent waiting," Susan answers in an irritated tone. The Nostalgia Critic fiddles with his hands as he watches the two girls descend down the stairs. Susan enters the living room first. She notices the look on the Nostalgia Critic's face and smiles slightly. When the FanFic Critic enters, she is still looking at Susan with an odd expression on her face. The Nostalgia Critic is guessing that she is still mulling over the thought that her cousin possibly murdered someone in cold blood. When the FanFic Critic makes eye contact with him, she freezes. The Nostalgia Critic stands up and straightens his tie again. The FanFic Critic stares at him in utter shock, looking as if she's imagining him standing there. The Nostalgia Critic approaches her and offers his hand.

"Hello, FanFic Critic. I know you are already aware of who I am but I'll introduce myself nonetheless. I am the Nostalgia Critic. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The FanFic Critic looks up at him and then down at his hand. With a bit of hesitance, she takes his hand into her own. The Nostalgia Critic feels butterflies in his stomach when she takes his hand. He is not sure why.

"The pleasure is all mine," the FanFic Critic answers softly as she shakes his hand. Susan watches on the side with a rare grin upon her face. Things are about to get very interesting...

* * *

**I hope that I am writing everyone in character! I assume that Susan killed the random creepy guy (he shows up in the "Pikapoon" review) off screen. Stay tuned, folks! More is on the way!**


	3. An Awkward Introduction

**Hey, kiddies! Time for a new chapter!**

* * *

"So, uh...what brings you here?" The FanFic Critic asks sheepishly as she leads the Nostalgia Critic up to her room. The Nostalgia Critic is quite for only a moment, gathering up his jumbled thoughts. He clears his throat and adjusts his tie yet again.

"I, um...want to review a film with you," he answers. The two enter the FanFic Critic's room. The Nostalgia Critic sits down on the FanFic Critic's neatly-made bed as the FanFic Critic takes a seat in her computer chair. She regards him for a minute, looking a bit dumbfounded.

"Why would you want to review a film with me? I review fanfics, not films."

"Well, this film is a fanfic, in a sense...have you heard of Lost in Austen?" The FanFic Critic frowns and looks down at her clasped hands.

"The name rings a bell...I think I overheard Susan grumbling about it a while ago. I don't know what it's about, though..."

"It's about this girl who gets sucked into the universe of the book Pride and Prejudice. Without spoiling too much, she replaces the main character and all of the male characters appear to fall for her," the Nostalgia Critic explains. The FanFic Critic makes a face.

"Ugh...that definitely is a fanfic...a really bad fanfic!"

"So, whaddia say? Would you like to review it with me?" The Nostalgia Critic asks.

"I don't see why not. It would make a very interesting review," the FanFic Critic answers with a nod. She then smiles shyly, "I am flattered that you would ask me to do a co-review with you. Heh, I didn't even know that you knew of my existence!"

The Nostalgia Critic smiles and says, "I stumbled across some of your videos a while back and became hooked. You also seem like you would be fun to do a co-review with. it will be a nice change of pace."

The FanFic Critic nods, "Agreed. So, when should we start filming?"

"Tomorrow, if that's alright with you," the Nostalgia Critic answers. The FanFic Critic grins.

"That will be great!"

"Good. Well, I better head back to the hotel I'm staying at..." The Nostalgia Critic gets up. The FanFic Critic does the same, looking a bit disappointed.

"Why don't you stay for dinner? That way, we can brainstorm for ideas for the review?" The FanFic Critic offers. The Nostalgia Critic looks slightly conflicted.

"Would Susan mind? I don't want to be a bother..."

"She won't mind at all!" The FanFic Critic turns towards her open door, "Isn't that right Susan?" After a moment, Susan comes out from her hiding place, which was out in the hall adjacent to the FanFic Critic's door. She looks a bit embarrassed from being caught eavesdropping.

"I won't mind at all," she perks up slightly, "Anyone want Chinese food for dinner?"

"Sure!" Both the FanFic Critic and the Nostalgia Critic say at once. The both look at each other in a baffled way. Susan suppresses her grin.

"Right, then. I'll go make the call." She then leaves and goes downstairs. The FanFic Critic and Nostalgia Critic watch the spot where Susan was a moment ago. They then turn and look at each other, both giving the other a polite smile. They take their seats and they start to discuss how they are going to execute the review.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short. Sorry!**


	4. Waiting on the Uploader

**Hello! For those who noticed the two reviews that I posted on this story, please look at my profile for an explanation. Now, onwards with the fanfic!**

* * *

A month had past since the Nostalgia Critic and the FanFic Critic had filmed their co-review together. They had been keeping in touch via Skype and e-mail. It pleased the Nostalgia Critic that the FanFic Critic was excited and nervous. It had been a while since he had experienced a co-reviewer being excited about doing a review with him. He had to admit that he enjoyed the fangirl moments that the FanFic Critic had around him. Yes, he does find a portion of his fans annoying but he does like fans like the FanFic Critic. At least the fans who were fellow internet reviewers did get the shit that he has gone through. All of the nitpicking, the obnoxious fanboys who constantly send him requests, and the haters...especially the haters.

The Nostalgia Critic shook his head and went on with posting the co-review up on That Guy With The Glasses. Over time, he had learned to just deal with the haters with a taste of their own medicine. It seemed to be paying off for him for the most part. Still, some of the things said about him did bother him a lot. Then there was the hatred that the FanFic Critic has endured. To him, the hate she has received over the years make the hate against him seem timid. The jabs that people made about her looks really baffled the Nostalgia Critic. They call her ugly, yet he can't see it. Then again, the reasons they claim she's ugly seem to be based on stereotypes. The Nostalgia Critic was not one for stereotypes. Then there were the claims that she rips him off. That claim really made the Nostalgia Critic laugh. Reviewing fanfiction and reviewing movies are two entirely different things. It's just about as laughable as the claim that he ripped off the AVGN. The Nostalgia Critic chuckled at that memory.

_The upload is 50% done._

The Nostalgia Critic hoped that this co-review would help both him and the FanFic Critic. He knew that her name would get out there because of this collaboration. Sure, she had a pretty decent following before. This, however, would be a big boost. The Nostalgia Critic just hoped that his own fans would accept her. He would flip his lid if any of them mindlessly bashed her for something stupid.

_The upload is 75% done._

The Nostalgia Critic felt a bit of nervousness himself as he painstakingly watched the upload near it's completion. Was it because he was doing a collaboration with a non-TGWTG contributor or was it something more? He would be lying if he said that he didn't like the FanFic Critic. He would also be lying if he said that he doesn't want to work with her more in the future. If this review is a success, they will be able to keep in touch and do more together. Perhaps they could review a fanfic together on her show next?

The upload is complete.

The Nostalgia Critic stared blankly at the computer screen. After a minute, he refreshed the page for the main site. The review was up. After a moment of trying to compose himself, the Nostalgia Critic opened up Skype. He smiled when he saw that the FanFic Critic was online and available. He looked down at his keyboard and took a breath.

_Hey, FFC! The review is up on the site now. Do you want the link?_

It felt like forever before the FanFic Critic typed a response.

_I have the site in my favorites. I have the page now. Just waiting for the ads to finish playing. :)_

With a grin, the Nostalgia Critic typed his final response.

_Ok. Enjoy the show. I got to get off for now. Chat later, k?_

The FanFic Critic responded shortly after.

_Okay. TTFN_

With a nervous grin, the Nostalgia Critic signed off of Skype and began to watch the episode for himself, which was something he rarely does.

* * *

**yeah, sorry this took so long to post. i had writer's block. heh, I guess the hate that I recently got inspired me to write some more. lol**


End file.
